Seven Mages of Sin (With One Very Angry Council)
by freakyFangirl13
Summary: All that Makarov wanted was a normal evening. Yet he is being forced by the council to summon his seven mages of sin to determine if they are a threat or not. Well he did warn them they were a handful right? Must have slipped his mind... Oneshot that makes no sense.


Wrath

On a cloudy night in a dark alley in Europe Gajeel had just heard someone insult him. His head turned as he caught the target. Walking over swiftly everyone else scattered as he cracked his knuckles.

"If you say sorry I will make quick work of you." Gajeel told him nonchalantly.

"I-I'm S-So-Sorry!" The man said kneeling in front of him. Gajeel just chuckled darkly.

"Did I forget to mention I lie? Oops." Gajeel said before screams were heard.

"Man he had a lot of blood in him. Took hours to die." Gajeel muttered as he cleaned the blood off his clothes.

"Darn. I liked these gloves." Gajeel sighed, throwing them in the trash as he headed to his favorite karaoke place. After busting open the door and going onstage he grabbed the guitar just for him. Once he strummed a few chords he heard something inside the instrument. Smashing it he saw Makarov's seal on a note. Barking out a laugh he read the paper.

"Magic Counsel huh? Well time to pack. I'm going to Japan." Gajeel strutted out the doors holding his index finger and thumb up.

Greed

On the other side of the world in a dark cave was the one and only Gray Fullbuster. Lounging on a chair of ice he smirked and adjusted the fur pelt around his naked chest. Chuckling he sifted through the gold coins around him.

"Oh my I need more. Only 999,999,999,999. Boo." Gray pouted before gazing at one of the ice columns around him. Seeing paper inside he snapped his fingers and it shattered.

"Perfect." He murmured. Sighing before he got up and walked over he saw Makarov's seal.

"What does the old man want this time? Magic Counsel. Pfft. Dam I am gonna have terrible jet lag." Gray said cooly before snapping his fingers again and the gold disappeared. Gliding out the door he proudly held up his index finger and thumb.

Sloth

In Japan Wendy Marvell was riding a train. Her striped stockings were crossed as she drank her tea, it was rattling slightly because of the trains movement. Opening her eyes she saw the sunlight before hastily closing them. Draining her tea cup Wendy leaned back and drifted off. Feeling a hand grab her shoulder Wendy straightened herself before looking at the attendant who simply gave her a note, grabbed her tray, and left.

"How rude people are these days." Wendy frowned while looking at the note then her green pocket watch.

"Well I guess Lucy will wait. Makarov and the Magic Council need me." Wendy sighed as if it was the hardest thing in the world before opening her window and hopping out onto the train station.

Pride

Natsu Dragneel was in a volcano Hawaii. The extreme heat didn't bother him and he put on a crooked grin as he felt the volcano erupt. The tattoo under his eye crinkled with the movement of his face.

"The fire is coming. Nothing can touch me though." Natsu screamed while smirking. He adjusted his headband before he felt paper touching his fingers. While reading it he saw it had four words. Magic Council Now.-Makarov.

"Always so direct. Might as well go." Natsu mused before riding up the flames out of the opening. Before leaving he flashed his index finger and thumb up.

Lust

"Are you sure that is the lowest price you can go?" A busty blonde asked sexily as she leaned over the counter. The man behind the counter gulped.

"He-her-here have it for free." He stuttered while giving her the key she asked for.

"Why thank you! How kind." She winked at him while walking outside, swaying her hips. Once she was out of sight a orange haired man appeared.

"Lucy what did we say about that?" He reprimanded her.

"I know Leo but it was the last silver key I need! My key ring is full now!" Lucy told him enthusiastically. Leo just sighed.

"Okay. Bye Princess." Leo told her before flashing out. Lucy smiled before feeling an unfamiliar weight between her breasts. She looked down and saw a letter. Sighing she pulled it out.

"Makkie wants my help does he? There goes my meeting with Wendy. Ah we can get coffee another time." Lucy thought aloud as she out her index finger and thumb up in the air.

Envy

Juvia was watching the crowds at a beach in Tokyo. Judging them, observing them, and laughing at them. The one mom who had two rowdy kids was being pushed into the sand. A small girl trying to feed the seagulls. Her eyes landed on a couple in the water. Sure they looked innocent enough but five minutes ago Juvia saw the man push a kid into the water when he knew he couldn't swim. Juvia smirked as she moved her hand making the water come up and drag the man down. Frantically the girl called for help but by then he was already dead.

"If I can't have a man, then you can't." Juvia murmured before spending the rest of the day looking at couples. When the moon light up the beach and all were gone Juvia found a letter.

"Master wishes for me to meet the council? Drip Drop." Juvia said emotionlessly. Walking away from the beach and holding an umbrella to stop the rain from touching her, Juvia held her index finger and thumb up.

Gluttony

" ! Do you wish for your cake?" A plump man asked smiling at his favorite customer. Erza nodded stiffly before sitting in a booth. Sipping on her drink she patiently waited for her order. The man came back holding an entire cake. Unrolling her napkin she saw a piece of paper. Ignoring it she began to devour the cake. Only after finishing did she read the note.

"Makarov needs us so I shall go." Erza abruptly stood before tossing some bills on the table and held up her thumb and index finger.

The Members Meet

Makarov looked at his Seven Sins of Magic. They were all sitting around bored except for Wendy and Lucy. The two were talking about some magazine tip. Lucy was declaring it 'BS' saying, and I quote 'You don't get stuff for free by letting him make the first move'.

"Listen up brats. We meet the council in a few hours. It would help you if you all became familiar with one another." Makarov declared before leaving the room hoping they would bond. After he left Lucy stood.

"Alright I say we introduce ourselves!" Lucy announced. Gajeel just looked at her.

"Why are you in charge?" Gajeel protested. She glared at him.

"I have worked with all of you. Some of you have never meet. Now shut up and start introductions." Lucy snapped as she stared at him.

"I'm Gajeel Redfox otherwise known as Wrath." Gajeel said before looking at the half naked man.

"The name is Gray Fullbuster. I am Greed." Gray said with a small grin.

"Wendy Marvell. Sloth." Wendy ground out before she fell asleep.

"Natsu Dragneel. The sin is Pride!" Natsu cheerfully announced.

"Juvia Lockster. I am Envy." Juvia hollowly told them. Her and Gray got into a staring contest and stayed like that until Erza began to speak.

"Erza Scarlet. Gluttony." Erza said.

"Well you all know me but let me tell you again! Lucy Heartphillia and my sin is Lust." Lucy clapped her hands together before going to talk to Natsu.

"Hi Luce!" He grinned at her.

"Sup Natsu! Still don't get why you got that tattoo." Lucy sighed. Natsu simply laughed before touching the tattoo that said bad boy under his eye.

"I don't get why you have a tattoo either." He commented before ducking out of the way of the oncoming slap. Lucy just looked at the constellation of stars tattoo that went from between her collarbones to below her belly button. As a result part of it was covered by her huge breasts.

"It looks cool you weirdo!" Natsu defended himself. He was about to hide, for he saw Lucy's killing face-not pretty- until she just laughed and they did their handshake.

"Good to have ya back! Try not to attack Wrath and Greed okay?" Lucy reminded him.

"You are no fun!" Natsu pouted while Lucy stuck her tongue out.

Meeting the Council

The council was terrified as the Seven Sins came in. The boys made them draw back slightly. One of them was wearing a green bandanna around his forehead. A small tattoo was under his eye and he had a black tight shirt with dark green pants. The next one had long spiky black hair with many piercings. He had a black v neck on and jeans tucked into his combat boots. He was wearing black fingerless gloves. The final male's style was... eccentric. He had only a cross necklace and a fur pelt covering his bare chest with dark pants. Yet the girls were monsters. Erza was wearing her hair up in a ponytail with a bow. She had a bikini on with a gorgeous cape covering it and knee high boots. She had armor on both her arms (lol) and was glaring at them. Wendy was wearing her green and black tights with leather ankle boots. She had a black dress that had a white collar top along with a green bow. She had a black shawl over it and her hair was tied in two pigtails with fuzzy black pom poms. Juvia was wearing a simple blue skirt along with a red dress shirt that had a black tie. Finally was Lucy. She was wearing a purple bikini top and golden thigh length pants. Her combat boots were freshly shined and had created a high ponytail using a gold bow. While observing the Council she winked at all the males, making them blush. The leader cleared their throat and all eyes turned except for Lucy. She was blatantly ignoring the leader while she picked her nails. The leader just continued.

"You are here-"

"What was that flaming chicken?!" Gray screamed at Natsu.

"You heard snowflake!" Natsu yelled back before the two began to brawl. Gajeel smirked before punching Natsu.

"I want in!" He announced as he dog piled Natsu. Wendy just leaned against a wall and closed her eyes. Erza's cake she brought, oddly, was thrown into a wall before she attacked Gray. Juvia jumped in-'To protect her Gray!'- and Lucy just sat laughing. That is until Natsu hit her with a flame. "RISE FROM THE ASHES, MOLD INTO STARS! CONSTALA!" Lucy shouted as she touched her tattoo. Suddenly a katana appeared. When she unsheathed it the katana it began to light with water and fire.

"You are here to be-" The leader was cut off yet again as Lucy threw a key in her direction. It molded into Leo who simply shook his head at the leader.

"Can it old lady! I am in the middle of a fight." Lucy shouted as she defeated each of them quickly besides Erza since the two shared a nod of understanding. Putting her katana back into her tattoo she smiled.

"Say Wendy want to get that coffee now?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded and the two were at the door before Lucy turned.

"Don't worry. I'm loyal." Lucy smirked. Suddenly all of them disappeared into a golden light leaving only a note.

Dear Council,

We are the Seven Sins of Magic. We all promise to stay loyal to you and all that.

With Love,

The Sins

P.S. I took them home for you. You're welcome.- Lucy H.

A/N It was in my head. Now it is not! Go writing! Anyway hope you liked. If not then why did you read this far :/ just saying. If I were you I would have already hit escape.

Love ya bunches,

Freakyfangirl13


End file.
